blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thesupernessiiiii/C tier (Arctetype Tier list)
I desided to make a tier list for most of the archetypes in the game. Here are the rules: 1.) Functional archtypes (exept Noobs) will not be shown on this tier list. 2.) The archetypes will be judged by everything incuding inside and outside tournaments. 3.) When referancing decks as to why the archetype is at the placement it is, said deck has to be refered to as a deck centured around said archetype in some way. 4.) The lower the number on the teir the higher up it is placed. Morphic is sort of a weird archetype. It is very upredictable and the goos can transform into almost anything. How ever it is really weak and expensive. The archetype page says that most of the cards with in the archetype have high health but it is just 2 cards: Inexorable Goo Tide and Goo Golem. Even tough these cards are pretty great stat wise but they are pretty end game (depending how your deck is) and the other cards have a max of 450. That beings said you can put multiple Goo Tides and Golems in your deck and goo is a shell archetype so you have to put more cards in anyways. The real problom is the goos them self. with 50/50 Health and Damage and a cost of 3 white icons make it extreamly hard to transform them (If you dont summon them undirectly witch is rarly done anyways) The cost denys you from placing another targeting card right after so more unlikly you will not be able to transform them. You also get a large build up of them and you cant exactly just fill you deck up with nothing but target cards because of the earlyer problom of bad stats. The cons do out way the pros but can be good given luck. As for Heros I can see many people disagreeing with this placement, It has good amount of ramps, It is very versitile and It has many cards. But to that I say: See rule 3. Even if your deck was full of none archetype rares I feel that unless you have 4 or more Hero cards/Supporters that deck wont be considered a "Hero Deck". and that rule screws hero out of a higher spot because the supporters are not that good. The best Hero being Dun_Goof a 50/400 WWYY fighter that has haste and increases all none archetype rare's damage by 100... pretty good card, It buffs and it can help destroy stronger fighters but when the best supporter has stats like that it begins to become a problom. Sure the other cards have... better stats but not by much and the cost is higher. Also Heros are hard to use that fact is not much of a big deal but I thought I should bring it up. When I went to create the B tier list I relised that it was a mistaketo put Noobs anywhere on this list but sense noob decks do exist I desided to include it somewhere anyway. I originally thought that noobs where B tier because of the benefactors. But then I relised that it does not really help noobs that much... There is only 1 card that buffs noobs and the rest just summons them. Also noobs have weak stats... Noobs are sort of not even ment to be an archetype so I dont know why I thought about placing it so high in the first place. Category:Blog posts